Modern concerns for the environment have driven consumer demand for sustainable renewable energy production and storage technologies. For example, renewable energy sources such as wind and solar have resulted in increased demand for wind-powered turbine and photovoltaic (PV) array consumer technologies. Such demand has driven the availability and advancement in efficiency of sustainable renewable energy solutions, providing the consumer market with a multiplicity of technology options. Additionally, recent advancements in energy storage technology have presented the consumer market with a multiplicity of energy storage solutions for storing power generated from renewable energy sources and/or other sources.
Due to the dynamic nature of these emerging markets and the lack of standardization of renewable power generation and storage systems, consumers are left with a multiplicity of non-standardized renewable power generation technologies and non-standardized power storage technologies. As such, consumers are left without a simple, cost effective means to integrate consumer operated power generation systems, consumer operated energy storage systems, and/or the utility power grid.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a power control system capable of integrating one or more of renewable energy generation technologies, energy storage technologies, and/or the utility power grid.